The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
New network environments are increasingly using commodity hardware, automating updates and configuration changes, and migrating to elastic cloud-based services that allocate resources adaptively. Building dedicated systems to test these products is becoming more expensive and cumbersome. In order to meet requirements set by network service providers, it is useful for testing service providers to also use standardized and cheap hardware and software components.
An opportunity arises to develop a method that allows network service providers to test their networks using cheap components in a manner that maintains security and allows testing service providers to effectively control deployment of their test components.